Navigate Me :
by Parachute-Safety
Summary: Less then ten minutes. It took less then ten minutes being in a room alone for him to pin him down and take over the situation. Well Bakura wasn't going to give up.   Psychoshipping songfic to Navigate Me


**A/N: **_first thing i'm posting here -yayyy- ~ In this extremely random oneshot songfic... thing... Marik is the name of the Yami, not the Hikari_

_Enjoy ~ I don't own Yugioh or the song :)_

__Song: Navigate Me by Cute Is What We Aim For

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ I'm creeping you way, and these sheets arent stopping me ~<strong>_

"What's wrong Bakura?" he purred. "Is the little thief scared of the big bad wolf?"

Bakura growled, moving farther back on the couch. Two bronzed hands were on either side of him, preventing escape as the face of the psychotic blonde loomed closer. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying having the spirit at his disposal, his mercy..

_**~ Because I'm gonna meet you face to face, and I'm gonna start from your waist up through your navel ~**_

"Cat got your tongue 'Kura?" Marik teased, nipping at the air in front of the paler's lips. He kept a death grip on one shoulder, letting the other free hand drift down Bakura's chest.

"Get. Off." Bakura snarled, glaring at the yami. Marik's eye's lit up and a smirk slinked onto his lips. Finger's tugged at Bakura's belt loops while the one causing the actions refused to break eye contact.

"So you're going to give up acting like the brave man?" Marik's sneer was followed by another tug on the beltloops. Bakura snarled a warning and the yami shrugged, nipping right above the albino's lips before claiming them.

_**~ And we're approaching such a place ~**_

Purple eyes never left the now wide mahogany ones as the hand moved from the beltloop, ghosting along his thigh. The hand clamped around his knee, pushing it to the side so Marik could move his into the space, letting him get closer to the spirit. Much closer.

_**~ This is where we both get scared, and this is where emotion flares.. ~**_

"Kiss me back 'Kura" the yami mused, keeping his eyes half open. Bakura clamped his lips shut, glaring at Marik. The hand trailed back up his thigh and started playing with the hem of his shirt, sliding fingers up it. Bakura could feel his control slipping. Marik nipped at the pale neck beneath him, tracing his teeth down the curve of Bakura's neck until reaching the striped shirt. He growled slightly, glaring at the fabric. Damn thing getting in the way.

_**~ This is where we both prepare ~**_

Bakura was going to kill himself for this. ALL of this. But with Marik right there, licking and biting his neck and teasing his skin... Every thought was becoming a blur. So why not enjoy it while he could?

_**~ Navigate me through your body, navigate me. Navigate me through your body, Navigate ~**_

Bakura wound his fingers into Marik's hair, forcing the yami's head to snap up. He glared, tightening his hold in the blond hair before connecting their lips in a brusing kiss, gnashing his teeth against the yami's lips hard enough to draw blood.

_** ~ I love, the way, you tug on top of me. So navigate me through your body ~**_

Marik fought back just as hard, growling into the kiss. He started this, he was in control. Bakura was NOT going to gain the upper hand. Marik pushed up the spirit's shirt, letting his hand ghost across the other's abs, slinking higher up before dropping dangerously low... flitting across his navel... and back up to toy with the other's back.

_**~ I'm creeping your way And these sheets aren't stopping me. That's right, it's quite simply, These sheets aren't stopping me**_ ~

Bakura shuddered. Marik was winning, and his hands... Ra they were distracting. But he wasn't about to play the submissive role. Bakura pushed Marik's shoulders, dislodging the tongue from his neck. One knee to the abdomen successfully managed to push the psychotic yami to the other end of the couch, propped up on his elbows... And oh so vulnerable.

"My turn." Bakura hissed, mimicking Marik's earlier pose.

_**~ 'Cause my mind's on a mission, And a mind on a mission Is a mind that you just set free I'm creeping your way, I'm creeping your... ~**_

His mind was a blur as he bit down on Marik's neck, smirking as the yami snarled. He nuzzled the red spot affectionatly like an apology, letting his tounge trace up the bronze skin and nip at the gold earrring dangling down.

_**~ And this is where we both get scared, and this is where emotion flares. This is where we both prepare. ~**_

Marik shoved Bakura down this time, pinning his hands above his head with a single bronze one.

"You can at least let go of my hands." The spirit wiggled his fingers for emphasis. Marik chuckled, grinning down at his captive.

"But where's the fun in that?"

_**~ Navigate me through your body, naviagte me Navigate me through your body, navigate I love the way you tug on top of me**_ ~

"The fun is me not choking you with your own damned kneecaps." The spirit challenged. "So let. Go."

"Really 'Kura, you seemed to be enjoying yourself a few minutes ago." Marik frowned, sitting back on Bakura's hips. The albino took the chance and pushed him from the couch onto the floor. Without even giving Marik anytime to recover he shoved a hand up the tanned's shirt, prying it off. As soon as the damned thing was off in a corner of the room he slammed his lips against Marik's, prying his mouth open while his hands wandered down farther across the bronze chest, landing on his hips. Marik hummed approval, resting his head in the crook of Bakura's neck.

"Not gonna back out now are you?" the blond clicked his tounge after the question.

"What's wrong Marik? You afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Marik snarled, forcing Bakura's head down for another brusing kiss. "You wish thief."

_** ~ So navigate me ~**_

* * *

><p>I love songfics, they're so... easy xD<p> 


End file.
